


A day at the beach

by VantageZone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Beach Trip, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantageZone/pseuds/VantageZone
Summary: The phantom thieves go the the beach for a fun day out.





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> beach babe hunt was pretty cancer imo so i thought this was a much better plan than triple teaming random girls, i know it's pretty standard at the beginning but the plot diverts from the game's nearer to the end
> 
> enjoy

"It's so hhooooooot...", Ryuji moaned.

Makoto looked around. "There are a lot of people here," she started. "Are you ok, Futaba?"

"I'm sure, well pretty sure I'll be fine. You guys are here." Futaba said with a shaky voice.

"It's almost lunchtime," Ann said, mainly because she was hungry. "Why don't we eat something?"

Ryuji remembered about the food and snacks, mostly junk food, he had packed. "I'll go get something for us then," Akira went with him. It took them a few minutes, and in the meanwhile, Makoto took care of Futaba, calmed her if she felt overwhelmed by the croud of people. When Akira and Ryuji returned, they had their arms full of whatever Ryuji had packed. Futaba took one look and got a bowl of Sojiro's curry from her bag.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "You're eating that even here?!"

"My staple food." Futaba replied.

***

Everyone ate. Makoto didn't eat anything.

"This should be a familiar flavour, yet how does it taste so good?" Yusuke said. He was eating a standard pack of sushi.

"You don't eat out much, do you?" Ann said.

Ryuji looked at everyone. He noticed that Makoto wasn't eating anything.

"What's up Makoto? You ain't eating much..."

She blushed. "Oh, umm..."

"Not feelin' well or something?"

"You just don't get it, do you Ryuji?" 

Akira gave Morgana an odd, warning look. He ignored it.

"When a girl's in a swimsuit, she wants to look as slim as possible." Makoto's face turned a deeper red. "Still, you're worrying too much. Did you make sure to eat breakfast?"

Akira gave Morgana another look. 

"Mona lacks tact," Futaba said.

"You should eat." Akira finally spoke. Makoto reluctantly nodded her head and ate very little.

***

"So, whadda we do now? Should we play some beach volleyball?" Ryuji said.

"Oh, Sorry. Us girls already made plans to ride a banana boat," Ann replied.

"We could only rent a three person one. Sorry." Makoto added, not feeling sorry at all, trying to get as far away from the boys as possible.

"I guess that's okay," Ryuji said. "We'll just stick to beach volleyball."

"Can we get to the banana boat already?"

"Oh, sorry. We'll go now."

"We can switch when we're back," Ann started. "Look after out stuff for us!" The three girls walked off, Futaba running with her arms in the air like an airplane.

"So whaddaya say? Beach volleyball tourney? You play Yusuke, then whoever wins gets to play me!" Ryuji said.

"Sounds good." Akira agreed.

"I'd rather appreciate the scenery. Maybe sketch the landscape. The way the sky and the ocean form together..." Yusuke just walked off with no indication.

"Uhh," Ryuji stared after Yusuke, not comprehending what had just happened. "I guess it's a one on one?"

Akira nodded. "Morgana, you can do whatever you want, just make sure to look after our stuff for us!" Ryuji said with excitement. Akira and Ryuji set off to find an empty space, taking the net and the ball with them.

"Hey, what the hell? Get back here! Don't leave me behind!" They left Morgana behind.

They found a relatively empty space, very near to where they put the food. Good for keeping an eye on the things they had left there. They set up the net, and started playing.

Ryuji served and Akira hit it back at an awkward angle, so Ryuji couldn't get to it easily. He did hit it, but was met with a smash downwards, and he lost the point. Akira then served, and Ryuji did the same thing to him. But Akira saw it. He dived and front rolled out losing no motion and not stumbling. He hit it back and the game resumed. Akira had amazing jumping and overall athletic ability, and soon enough, people started watching the many games they had. They admired Akira and Ryuji jumping, diving and moving with rapid pace towards the ball. Akira won more than half the games they played, which embarrased Ryuji.

"Ugh, I'm losing badly..." Ryuji moaned. "How 'bout this, this next point wins the whole lot of games we had."

"Alright. I'm not going easy on you now." Ryuji shook his head. He served. Akira hit it back, then Ryuji did again. Then quickly, Akira jumped high up and smashed it down into the ground instantly. He won the game with no effort.

"Rrgghh, dammit!" Ryuji took the ball and threw it in a random direction out of frustration. It bounced into the head of a man with force, he heard the slap of the impact.

"Uh oh... That can't be good..." Ryuji saw the man turn around with an angry look on his face. "Guess I gotta go over there, huh?" Ryuji and Akira reluctantly walked towards the man.

"The hell was that?" He said. The man was taller than both of them. Not much taller than Akira, but he still scared Ryuji.

"Ryuji?" It was Ann and Makoto. It turned out the man and his friend were harrassing the girls.

"You know this guy?" The man said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, him and the guy with him are the friends we were talking about," Ann replied, infuriated. "Now go away, or I'll get a lifeguard!"

"Come on man," The other man spoke. "This ain't worth gettin' into trouble. Let's go." The man gave Ryuji a look then walked off.

They all looked at each other.

After they had a few seconds to process what had just happened, they burst out laughing. Even Akira, although his laugh was more of a smile.

After the laughter died down, Akira spoke to Makoto. "Where's Futaba?" At that moment, he saw her run straight to Yusuke who also made an appearance. He now had two lobsters, one in each hand.

"God dammit, Yusuke..." Ryuji mumbled to himself.

***

After wrapping everything up and getting all their stuff gathered together, they all got on the bus home.

"Seems like you two had quite the volleyball game," Makoto said. "There was quite literally a crowd around you..."

"That sounds like fun, huh..." Ann added. 

"That's whatcha get for ditchin' us!" Ryuji said. Akira shook his head and turned his head to the window, like he had been before. Makoto took notice. How did he seem so graceful in the volleyball game? She had wished she had stayed and watched. She felt guilty for leaving.

Akira noticed the subtle expressions on her face using his third eye ability. He knew what she was thinking, and was happy how well Makoto took care of Futaba. She had that aura of kindness to her.

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry im in love with makira shit and i had to slip that in at the end
> 
> i dont like ren amamiya as much as akira, i used ren in another fic because i felt forced to. fuck that.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, just something that popped into my head. loved the image of ryuji wacking the perverts in the back of the head with a volleyball 
> 
> constructive critiscism appreciated
> 
> have a good day


End file.
